The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite broadcasting of television signals has increased in popularity. Satellite television providers continually offer more and unique services to their subscribers to enhance the viewing experience. Providing reliability in a satellite broadcasting system is therefore an important goal of satellite broadcast providers.
One aspect of broadcasting satellite signals is compensating for attenuation in the uplink and downlink signals. Uplinking and downlinking attenuation is typically controlled by increasing the uplink power. Therefore, it is desirable to determine the amount of uplink power used in the broadcasting of signals.